Axbridge C.C
Axbridge Cricket Club play their cricket at Allerton near Cheddar in Somerset. They formed in 2004 and currently have 29 club members. They play from April through to September. In 2008 the club had a record 35 fixtures, but in 2009 they are looking to beat that with a staggering 37 fixtures home and away! This will include 3 matches on tour to Devon in the first weekend in July, please see the 2009 Tour details below. Axbridge CC welcomes all new players from any level. In March 2010 they will have their own nets on the Furlong in the heart of Axbridge, which is a massive break through for the club. =2009 Win/Loss Stat bar= =Club Committee= * Hon. President: Jim Lukins * Chairman: Jim Trower * Vice Chairman: Paul Davies * Club Captain: Phil Saunders * Secretary: John Follows * Fixtures Secretary: Mike Day * Treasurer: Mark Jelbert * Vice Captain: Mark Jelbert * Vice Captain: Chris Jarman =Non-Committee= * Web Site Admin: Dean Packham * Club Statistician: Dean Packham * Event Secretary: Kevin Grinstead =Teams= Axbridge C.C 40 over Axbridge C.C 20 over =Club Results= * Club Results =Match Scorecards= * 2008 Scorecards * 2009 Scorecards =Full 2009 season membership= * Bamber Nick * Cavender Martin * Cook Mike * Davies Paul * Day Josh * Day Matt * Day Mike * Follows John * Greenhalgh Malcolm * Grinstead Kevin * Hands Ian * Hatcher Mike * Howard Tom * Jarman Chris * Jarman Nick * Jelbert Mark * Mace Robin * Matthews Andrew * Packham Dean * Peters Jorden * Pyatt Nick * Samways Dave * Saunders Ed * Saunders Phil * Syed Sharif * Syed Sohail * Taylor John * Taylor William * Trower Jim * Would Pete =Previous Members= * Bray Neil * Collis N * Conroy Ollie * Conning Stuart * Cooke Dave * Darling Ollie * Davis Colin * Davis Rhys * Dearden Michael * Dearden Richard * Fry Nick * Gardner Dave * Hawkings Paul * Hill Jeff * Keoghan Ollie * Plummer Mark * Plummer Will * Phillips Paul * Pinnington Phil * Roe Richard * Saunders Mike * Scriven Neil * Walker Kevin * Ward Adam * Wilson Tony * Woodward Tim =2009 Extras we give away= =2004 season stats= * Batting * Bowling * Partnerships * Boundaires * Ducks =2005 season stats= * Batting * Bowling * Partnerships * Boundaires * Ducks =2006 season stats= * Batting * Bowling * Partnerships * Boundaires * Ducks =2007 season stats= * Batting * Bowling * Partnerships * Boundaires * Ducks =2008 season stats= * Batting * Bowling * Partnerships * Boundaires * Run Chart * Ducks =2009 season stats= * Batting * Bowling * Partnerships * Boundaires * Ducks =2004-2008 Stats Combined= * Batting * Bowling =Mildstone Stats= * 100 Club * 50 Club * 500 Run Club * 1000 Run Club * 50 Wicket Club * 100 Wicket Club =Extra Stats= * * * * * * =Website Links= http://www.axbridge-tc.gov.uk/clubs/cricket.html Town Council Site http://axbridgecc.play-cricket.com/home/home.asp Play-Cricket Site =Club Pictures= * Pictures =Club Sponsor= Butcombe Brewery http://www.butcombe.com/ Butcombe Website Category:Cricket Clubs Category:Somerset Clubs